carsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Cars (film)
'' "Life's a journey - Enjoy the trip."'' -Tagline Cars is an animated feature film produced by Pixar, and is Pixar's seventh feature film. Plot This movie is about racing star, Lightning McQueen who will be the first rookie ever to win the Piston Cup. When in the last race for the Piston Cup, he has a blowout which makes it a three-way tie, between him, Chick Hicks, and Strip "the King" Weathers. A tiebreaker race will be held in Los Angeles. Eager to get to California before Chick Hicks, he pushes his semi, Mac, too hard through the night and he falls asleep. The back door acciendtially opens and Lightning McQueen falls out in the middle of the interstate, with Mac driving away. He tries to find his way, but gets stranded in the little town of Radiator Springs. There he must fix the road, that he damaged, if he wants to go back to the interstate and get to California. There he also meets Tow Mater, Sally Carrera, and a host of other characters. Doc Hudson sentences him to community service to fix the road. He fixes the road in only a day, but it is bumpy and unstable. Doc orders him to scrape it off and do it again. This time he does it much better and along the way gets to know the people in Raditor Springs. Then he fixes all the lights in the town and buys things from everyone. Doc tips the press off about where Lighting is, so he can get him out of the town and they arrive along with Mac. At the race Lightning can't focus, because of Sally and all his other friends back in Radiator Springs. Then Doc and the others show up and become his pit crew. He starts to catch up and win. At the pits the other crew teams tease Guido about being too small and being too slow, but when Lightning needs a pit stop then he proves he's faster than all of them combined. In one of the laps, Chick Hicks tips Lightning and he skids onto the grass. But he's learned a thing or two from Doc and he gets back into the race. On the last lap Chick tips off Strip and he skids onto the grass and crashes. Lightning, inches from the finish line, stops and remembers the newspaper he saw in Doc's garage, saying that they abondanded him, because he crashed. Chick crosses the finish line and lets out a big "WHOOP!" McQueen goes over to Strip and helps him to the finish line. Even though he didn't win, he gets the chance to sign with Dinoco, but he declines since he knows how much his sponsers have helped him. When he asks if he needs any favors then he lets Mater ride in the Dinoco helicopter. He then announces to Sally that his headquarters will be in Radiator Springs, putting it back onto the map. Voice Cast *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen *Paul Newman: Doc Hudson *Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *Richard Petty: The King *Michael Keaton: Chick Hicks *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *George Carlin: Fillmore *Paul Dooley: Sarge *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Guido Quaroni: Guido *John Ratzenberger: Mack *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie Category:Cars (film)